Kiss It All Better (Version française)
by insanity122
Summary: Oneshot/songfic. Durant une journée bien triste, Marco repense à sa bien-aimé qui n'est plus dans ses bras aujourd'hui.


Marco fixait tristement le ciel. Le vide et la mélancolie remplissait son coeur cette journée là. Et puisque le destin était si cruel, le ciel était en cendre. Les nuages si légers et doux étaient sombres et lourds. Tout était si noir. Les gouttes de pluie tombaient une par une, chassant toute la chaleur présente. Il se sentait froid à l'intérieur. Vide.

**He sits in his cell,**  
><strong>And he lays on his bed.<strong>  
><strong>Covers his head and closes his eyes.<strong>

Il resta dehors, la pluie tombait sur lui sans pitié, cachant une larme au coin de l'oeil. Au moins, personne n'avait remarqué le premier commandant. En ce moment, il ne voulait voir personne. Juste elle. Depuis ce jour, la douleur ne s'était jamais dissipé. Et il se détestait tellement.

**He sees a smoking gun,**  
><strong>And the coward he ran.<strong>  
><strong>And in his arms is the bleeding<strong>  
><strong>Love of his life.<strong>

Il rejouait la scène encore et encore, pensant à tous les beaux moment passer avec elle. Mais, maintenant, elle n'était plus là... Tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était qu'il n'avait été pas assez fort. Il n'a pas été capable de la sauver ce jour-là.

**And she cried,**  
><strong>"Kiss it all better,<strong>  
><strong>I'm not ready to go.<strong>  
><strong>It's not your fault, love,<strong>  
><strong>You didn't know, you didn't know."<strong>

Il voulait se frapper. Parfois, il pouvait jurer qu'il entendait sa voix si mélodieuse. Il pouvait encore la voir. Mais, elle était partie. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il rêvait à elle, la réalité le n'a jamais été capable d'effacer cette image si douloureuse de sa bien-aimé, mourant dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter la mort. Après tout, elle était comme toutes les autres. Juste une fille normale. Une fille dont il était éperdument amoureux.

**Her hands are so cold,**  
><strong>And he kisses her face<strong>  
><strong>And says, "Everything will be all right."<strong>

Même encore aujourd'hui, il se demande pourquoi tout a virer si mal. Si seulement il pouvait retourner dans le temps, il n'aurait jamais quitter le bateau. Il l'aurait serrer fort dans ses bras et il ne l'aurait jamais laisser seulement Marco aurait su, il aurait pu éviter sa mort.

**He noticed the gun,**  
><strong>And his rage grew inside.<strong>  
><strong>He said, "I'll avenge my lover tonight".<strong>

Quelques minutes passa quand un de ses vieux amis, Thatch, vint le voir. Il savait quel jour c'était. Il savait à quel point c'était dur pour son ami de se réveiller ce matin-ci. Pourtant, Marco ne fit rien. Il retourna à sa chambre sans un bruit. Il retourna à sa chambre. Sa chambre qu'il partageait avec elle autrefois. C'était triste que la seule personne qui pouvait faire disparaître la douleur n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

**And she cried,**  
><strong>"Kiss it all better,<strong>  
><strong>I'm not ready to go.<strong>  
><strong>It's not your fault love,<strong>  
><strong>You didn't know, you didn't know."<strong>

Ce n'était pas juste. La vie n'était pas juste. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était sa faute qu'elle est morte. Il était coupable à sa manière. Il avait laissé la femme de sa vie mourir. Comment pourrait-il, un jour, se faire pardonner ? Il pouvait tuer une centaine d'hommes sans le moindre remords. Mais, quand c'était à propos d'elle... C'était la seule qui pouvait le détruire avec un rien. C'était la seule qui pouvait lui faire du mal, lui Marco le phoenix.

**Now he sits behind prison bars,**  
><strong>25 to life and she's not in his arms.<strong>  
><strong>He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart<strong>  
><strong>In the back of a man who tore his world apart.<strong>

Si seulement il pouvait revenir à cette nuit et retirer ce qu'il avait dit. Si seulement il pouvait s'empêcher de dire ces mots. C'était la première fois qu'il s'était fâché après elle. Et c'était aussi la dernière fois. Tout ça, car il lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas une enfant, qu'elle devait grandir un peu. Si seulement il avait rester. Si seulement elle n'avait pas couru après lui dans la ville, elle serait encore vivante et dans ses bras.

**He holds on to her memory,**  
><strong>All it is, is a memory.<strong>  
><strong>Hey, hey.<strong>

"Marco, t'es toujours si sérieux. Pourquoi ne souris tu pas un peu ?"

Il pouvait toujours entendre ce qu'elle avait dit. Il pouvait encore l'imaginer en train de dormir dans son lit. Si seulement elle ne faisait que dormir. Il laissa sa tête tomber entre ses jambes et il mit ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds. "Je ne peux pas sourire si tu n'es pas là." Il dit tout bas dans la chambre.

**He cries,**  
><strong>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<strong>  
><strong>Stay with me.<strong>  
><strong>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<strong>  
><strong>Stay with me.<strong>

"Marco, promet moi que tu resteras toujours avec moi."

Il maudit le destin d'avoir laisser une fille innocente mourir ainsi. Il lui avait promis qu'il resterait avec elle. Il devait la protéger. Il devait rester à ses coter. Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle partie alors qu'il avait besoin d'elle ?

**Stay with me until I fall asleep,**  
><strong>Stay with me.<strong>  
><strong>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<strong>  
><strong>Stay with me.<strong>

"Ce n'est pas ta faute."

Il repensait à ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant de mourir. Mais, il ne pouvait pas effacer ce sentiment. C'était sa faute et rien ne pouvait effacer son passé. Après sa mort, il ne tomba jamais amoureux de personne. Il essaya pourtant de l'oublier en fréquentant d'autre femme, mais, à chaque fois, il sentait sa présence. Même après sa mort, elle pouvait quand même le détruire.

**Kiss it all better,**  
><strong>I'm not ready to go.<strong>  
><strong>It's not your fault love,<strong>  
><strong>You didn't know, you didn't know.<strong>

Marco resta dans sa chambre le reste de la journée. Il pensa à tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Il se coucha sur le lit et ferma ses yeux. Et cette nuit, avant de s'endormir, il souhaita de la voir une autre fois dans ses rêves.

**(Kiss it all better.)**  
><strong>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<strong>  
><strong>Stay with me.<strong>  
><strong>Stay with me until i fall asleep,<strong>  
><strong>Stay with me.<strong>

Pendant que le blond ferma ses yeux bleus glacés, il jura qu'il pouvait sentir sa présence. Elle était là, coucher dans son lit. _"Je t'aime."_ Une seconde avant de tomber dans un sommeil sans repos, il l'entendit. Pourtant, en ouvrant ses yeux, il ne voyait personne. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il dit les mêmes mots qu'il lui avaient dit avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

**(kiss it all better.)**  
><strong>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<strong>  
><strong>Stay with me.<strong>

**Stay with me until I fall asleep,**  
><strong>Stay with me.<strong>

"Reste avec moi."

* * *

><p>Chanson utiliser : Kiss It All Better de He Is We<p>

C'est effectivement le même one shot, juste traduit en français pour une de mes amies.

I do not own One piece (... je sais je ne suis pas cable de le dire en français.)

J'espère que vous aimerez.


End file.
